Mi estrella azul
by Solaire Gokumi
Summary: Un joven que no sabe absolutamente sobre el amor. Un joven universitario que no quiere verse involucrado en el amor. Viven en diferentes mundos, con diferentes ideas, entonces ¿como llevaran a juntarse? Digamos que de una manera un poco extraña pero no tan loca como su propia relación. ¿El pequeño gatito se quedara a su lado? Pareja Aokuro.


**Holuu U.U**

 **Es mi primera historia de Kuroko no Basket así que no sean duros conmigo.**

 **Si tengo algun error de coherencia como de ortografía diganmelo O.O**

 **Es una historia con la pareja Aokuro**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Prologo.**

Las personas siempre me han dado curiosidad por su manera de actuar, siempre dejan que sus sentimientos los dominen, confunde todo y lo vuelven un problema y lo más grave de todo…dejan que su felicidad se les vaya de las manos.

Pero todos esos errores son los que lo hacen ser humanos…simples y corrientes.

Alguien que es diferente nunca podrá encajar en la sociedad, cuando tampoco pudo encajar en su propia familia.

Se supone que la familia es el lugar que te aceptan, no importando tu manera de ser, pero creo que no es del todo cierto. Mi familia es muy simple, no tiene muchas cosas tan extravagantes pero… yo que era su único hijo, terminó desechado de aquel lugar al que llamaba hogar.

Mi padre murió joven, así que me quede con mi madre pero después de unos meses después terminó abandonándome, por irse con otra persona, la cual ya tenía más familia y a mí no me acepto, lo cual tuve que irme con mi abuela.

Ella y yo tenemos el poder de cambiar o mejor dicho de transformarnos en un animal, (el animal que a nosotros nos identifica) nosotros podemos convertirnos en gatos pero mi abuela puede controlar su poder; Nos afecta también en nuestra apariencia humana.

Ella fue la única que me aceptó de toda la familia, mi abuela me deja encerrado en la casa, y aunque no lo sabe) me escapo cuando va a comprar la comida o cuando va a visitar a una vecina, (muy amiga de ella) me voy por una de las ventanas transformado en gato; trato de no alejarme demasiado, ni tampoco caminar por las calles principales por miedo a que alguien me tome o se me olvide el camino.

Siempre que me voy, me gusta ir a ver a las personas que van pasando, pero cuando voy le prestó atención a un grupo en especial, que por su apariencia sé que van a la universidad y aunque es un grupo bastante ruidoso se ve que se aprecian bastante.

 _¿Por qué se aprecian tanto si son tan diferentes todos?,_ siempre que los veo esa es la pregunta que me inunda.

-Tetsu, ahorita regreso voy al mercado (no sé cómo les digan ustedes, pero yo lo conozco como mercado) a comprar los ingredientes para la comida.

-Sí abuela, aquí te espero.

Cuando mi abuela terminó yéndose, yo fui a la ventana para irme al lugar que siempre estoy en las tardes.

Cuando llegue, al parecer ya estaban saliendo ya que muchos chicos empezaban a irse así que subí a mi árbol favorito para resguardarme de la luz del sol.

Paso bastante tiempo y no los veía, era bastante tarde, así que tenía que irme si no mi abuela se daría cuenta; Cuando iba a bajarme del árbol, no me di cuenta que un gato se acercaba a mí.

El gato se abalanzó hacia mí, empezó a morder mi oreja y a enterrarme sus garras en mi costado derecho, era demasiado pesado como para poder quitármelo de encima, no podía moverme debido al peso que tenía.

Mis orejas comenzaban a sangrar por las mordidas y mi lado derecho empezaba a palpitar de dolor; no supe que paso pero termine cayendo junto con el gato, (que cayo arriba de mi) me lastime la pata derecha al momento de caer.

Estaba bastante lastimado por las heridas que me había hecho aquel gato, no podía moverme para huir y dudo que el gato me dejara ir por las buenas.

Comencé a maullar de dolor, mi vista se comenzaba a nublar y estaba bastante mareado por la falta de sangre.

Unas voces nos alertaron a los dos, comenzaban acercarse; el gato huyó dejándome totalmente mal herido, termine por caerme al piso, no pude más el mantenerme en pie, mis maullidos empezaban a convertirse en simple quejidos y mi vista se hacía cada vez más borrosa.

-No digas tonterías Kise.- la voz sonaba bastante irritada sin embargo se me hizo familiar pero no recordaba en donde la había oído.

-Que cruel eres Aominecchi.- la segunda voz era bastante infantil e incluso también tenía aire de querer llorar pero igual que la segunda voz se me hizo familiar.

\- Deja de fastidiar.- estaban cerca de mí, no sé porque lo hice pero con mi último esfuerzo logre maullar para poder llamar su atención.

\- Aominecchi, escuchaste eso.

\- Al parecer fue un gato.

\- Mira Aominecchi, ese gatito está sangrando.- alguien se acercó a mí, tratando de cargarme pero no funciono ya que chille de dolor.

-Aominecchi, hay que llevarlo a que lo curen, está sangrando de todos lados.

\- Está bien Kise, pero tú pagas el veterinario.- al parecer la otra persona también se acercó a mí y trato de agarrarme teniendo el mismo resultado que antes.

\- Al parecer fue una pelea.- volvió a tratar de agarrarme ahora con más delicadeza y lo logró.

Sentía dolor por cualquier parte de mi cuerpo pero no cuando él me agarro, _¿por qué no sentí dolor alguno?_

Comenzaba a perder la conciencia cuando vi solamente una mancha de color azul oscuro acercarse a mi cara y lo último que escuche.- ¡Eh!, este gato lo he visto.

Prov. Aomine.

-Está bien Kise, pero tú pagas el veterinario.-me acerque hacia el gato que estaba tirado a un lado de la calle.

Al verlo de cerca se veía bastante lastimado, le sangraba las dos orejas, su respiración era pausada, pareciera que se fuera a morir en un momento a otro.

Me agache para poder agarrarlo sin embargo cuando lo hice, el pequeño gato chilló de dolor, _al parecer también esta lastimado de su costado derecho_.

-Al parecer fue una pelea.- seguía viéndolo, había que llevarlo al veterinario de inmediato pero ¿cómo?, si ni siquiera podemos agarrarlo. Volví a tratar de agarrarlo, ahora con más delicadeza, sentía como en su costado derecho sangraba; lo acerque hacia mi pecho, ya que empezaba a llover y el gato estaba frío.

Al acercarlo, pude ver muy poco el color de sus ojos, eran azules… pero no como cualquier azul podía decir con seguridad que competían con el mismo cielo.- ¡Eh!, este gato lo he visto.

\- Seguro Aominecchi.

-Lo he visto cuando salimos de la universidad.- dirigí mi mirada hacia un árbol que era bastante frondoso y grande.- siempre se pone en ese árbol a descansar.

-¡Aominecchi!

-¡¿Qué, estúpido Kise?!

-El gatito ya se murió.- al momento de decir eso los ojos de Kise se volvieron aguados, vi al gato que tenía sus ojos cerrados y su respiración estaba comenzando hacerse más pausada.- Hay que llevarlo al veterinario ahora, si no se morirá.

-Vamos, pero tengo que ir a una sesión de fotos, ¿puedes llevarlo tú, Aominecchi?- la verdad no me importaba ir al veterinario yo solo, era mejor que ir los dos juntos después de todo Kise se pondría todo llorón si algo le pasaba al gato.

-No me importa la verdad, pero serás tú el que pague el veterinario.- mi trabajo como mesero no me da tanto solamente para pagar mi carrera, pagar mi renta y para mí mismo; Lo peor de todo esta semana me tocaba pagar la renta así que estoy demasiado recortado de dinero lo cual mucho más en medicinas y en un veterinario.

-Está bien, Aominecchi yo lo pago pero tú tienes que cuidarlo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero todo lo que necesite el gato tú lo pagas, tu trabajo como modelo da mucho más que un trabajo de mesero.- Kise trabaja como modelo desde la secundaria, así que tiene bastante tiempo en ese trabajo y es conocido nacionalmente.

-Bueno, Aominecchi te dejo el dinero para que puedas curar al gatito, vamos antes de que la lluvia se haga más fuerte.- Kise tenía razón, las pequeñas gotas que comenzaba a caer se volvían un poco más fuertes.

Me separe de Kise en la estación para poder ir al veterinario.

Cuando entre, el veterinario se sorprendió por el estado del gato, le habíamos dicho que era por culpa de una pelea y que el gato al parecer era callejero sin embargo estaba bastante cuidado como para ser de la calle.

El veterinario lo curó rápidamente, le cosió la herida que tenía en su costado también poniéndole vendas y su oreja le puso un tipo de parche con una compresa; el gato era suertudo ya que tenía posibilidades para sobrevivir, mandaron medicamentos para el dolor.

Cuando salí del veterinario ya era bastante tarde, el cielo se tornó oscuro, lo bueno era que mi departamento quedaba bastante cerca del veterinario.

Cargaba al gato tapado con una cobija ya que estaba recién curado y hacia bastante frio por la lluvia que cayó hace un rato. Cuando llegue a mi departamento, deje al felino en el sillón junto con la cobija ya que todavía estaba dormido, deje todas las medicinas en la mesa de centro.

Empecé acariciarlo, su pelaje era de color azul claro como el agua cristalina de un río, era el mismo gato que siempre estaba en ese árbol, siempre sentía que ese gato nos observaba, nos analizaba, pero eso era imposible ya que era un simple gato.

Vi el reloj, y era bastante tarde lo bueno es que no tenía clases el siguiente día, el pequeño animal dormía como un tronco pero era normal después de un día como este. Tenía que cuidarlo pero no podía quedarme con él ya que apenas me podía mantener a mí mismo, además no tenía tiempo de tener una mascota.

Prov. Normal

Lo malo es que nunca supo es que el pequeño gatito no era una simple mascota, tampoco supo que iba ser el comienzo de un gran cambio en su vida y tampoco pensó que haría tales cosas como para mantener al pequeño gatito a su lado.

Si, el pequeño gatito significaba una gran catástrofe para él.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Diganme si tengo un error no me enojo. O.O

Nos vemos pronto.

Bye Bye

Solaire Gokumi.


End file.
